hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Brenton Raeken
*Fiona Goode *Joshua Dunbar *Alice Milton † *John Raeken *Lucille Malfoy *Patrick Dunbar *Theo Raeken *Jordan Raeken *Alice Raeken *Liam Dunbar *Alex Russo *Angela Dunbar *Phoebe Dunbar *Wesley Dunbar |wand = |loyalty = *Dunbar family *Raeken family *Milton family *Goode family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin |blood = Pure-blood |alias = |signature = |title = |skin = Light |relationship = |sexualpartners= |patronus = |species = Human |friends = |boggart = Disappointing his family |adress =*Raeken Estate }} Brenton Jackson Raeken is a pure-blood wizard, the second son and second and last child of Patrick Dunbar and Theo Raeken. He is the younger brother of Jordan and Alice. He was named after his father's best friend and stepbrother Brody Hudson and his husband Jackson Whittemore. After their death, Brenton didn't want to disappoint the men he was named after nor his father so he always put as much effort into everything he did to make them proud. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2033 and was sorted into Slytherin House. Biography Early life Brenton was born on March 15, 2022 to Patrick and Theo Raeken as their third child and second son. He was the last child to be born to them. He grew up at Hogwarts since his father was a Professor there, and was promoted to Headmaster in 2024, while his other father became the new Head Auror after Brody's murder. Due to his father being a staff member, they had a special suite for themselves inside the castle in which Patrick could care for and spend time with him and his siblings could visit him, especially when his other father was performing Auror duties. Unlike his siblings, he didn't spent most of his childhood growing up in the Raeken Manor but in their Hogwarts suite, a place Theo spent most of his free time in as well so he could help Patrick take care of him. Brenton only spent time in the Raeken Manor with his family during holidays. As he grew older, he started to stay over at Carole and Joshua's place, so that his grandparents could keep an eye out for him. His older siblings did not have much time to spend with him because they had to focus on all of their upcoming exams. Brenton often felt sad and isolated from his siblings, especially due to the age gap, but Jordan and Alice always made sure to remind him that they still love him all the same. Jordan and Alice are both extremely protective over their younger sibling and make sure he takes good care of himself. Hogwarts years First Year Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Physical Appearance He has light blond hair and blue eyes. He's physically fit and works out a couple times a week to ensure he stays in good physical shape. His eyes are especially expressive, and usually have a smile in them, or a glint when he's joking around. He loves working with his hands and getting them dirty. He often can be found working in his family's gardens, helping them to grow to their full, beautiful, potential. Personality and traits Brenton is someone who is loyal to those who have earned his trust, but tries to find the best in everyone and give them a chance. He leads from behind, encouraging and trying to help others do their best. His mind is extremely sharp and he often has to remind himself to wait and let others think through a situation when he's already figured out the answer. He also has a strong competitive streak that he tries to suppress but at times comes out anyway. However, he usually realizes that the stakes are small and will gracefully back out of a competition if it's not worth the risks. Those who he cares about, he is very protective of, and sees it as his job to make sure they're taken care of. He has a great sense of humor, and is quick to laugh and make other people laugh. Brenton is very caring and passionate towards others and is more than willing to offer his help to those in need. He is a very loyal friend, and most likely will lose his temper if they are harmed in anyway. Brenton is often willing to go through drastic means to avenge or defend those dear to him, even if it means putting his own life on the line. Brenton has a small reputation for having a minor reckless streak though, it often manifest itself as selflessness and also habit of not backing away from a fight when someone he cares about is in need, despite his normally passive attitude. He has shown to rush into things and leaves it up to luck to decide what will happen next. This habit seems to stem from his laid-back side that will go with the flow. He seems to not have a great belief in a higher power, but still possess a fairly firm belief in fate and destiny, showing that he will often contradict himself sometimes. When angered, in life-or-death combat, or a serious situation a side of Brenton that he hides underneath his carefree and comedic exterior is revealed. This side of him that he commonly hides is rather dark and shrewd in nature and reveals to be man who is more mature then he leads on at times. He is cunning and capable of thinking several steps ahead of those around him or even his opponent, giving him remarkable talent for making those people act exactly as he wishes despite appearing not to have had a hand in their decisions. He is particularly observant, taking into consideration even the smallest details of his surroundings in order to better understand and deal with challenges. This side of his personality also harbors a little rage and despair that was caused by his traumatizing childhood. Even though appearing simple minded at times, Brenton is truly an intellectual, as he is capable of understanding things that the majority people of would not. He has repeatedly demonstrated a depth of understanding that would seem to surpass most Mages of his age. He is capable such acts as knowing roughly what is going to happen in the future based on actions of the people involved and other evidence. Relationships Family Parents Trivia *Brenton is named after his father's best friend and stepbrother Brody and his husband Jackson. Family Tree Category:British individuals Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Sorted in 2025 Category:Wizards Category:Dunbar Family Category:Raeken Family Category:Milton Family Category:Raebar family Category:Hufflepuff House Category:Hufflepuffs Sorted in 2025 Category:Pure-bloods Category:Goode Family Category:2014 births